magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
The Good Witch
First Movie: The Good Witch Airdate: January 19, 2008 A mysterious, darkly beautiful woman named Cassandra Nightingale moves into an old, abandoned house which is reputed to be haunted by its original owner, "The Grey Lady." The small community is divided in their opinion of her: Some want her to stay (especially widowed police chief Jake Russell and his two children), while others want her to leave. Through the course of the story, seemingly magical things happen, and the community attributes these occurrences to her. Everyone begins to wonder if she is really a witch. Second Movie: The Good Witch's Garden ' Airdate: February 7, 2009' Cassie Nightingale (Catherine Bell) has settled into Middleton and is busy making Grey House into a bed and breakfast. Her boyfriend, Chief of Police Jake Russell (Chris Potter), and his kids, Brandon (Matthew Knight) and Lori (Hannah Endicott-Douglas), are happy to have Cassie in the neighborhood, but before long, a stranger named Nick (Rob Stewart) appears with papers entitling him to legal ownership of Grey House. Cassie is bewildered and wonders if she really belongs in Middleton. Third Movie: The Good Witch's Gift ' Airdate: November 13, 2010' Cassie Nightingale has settled comfortably in Middleton with a successful boutique and is now engaged to Police Chief Russell (Chris Potter). But with only two short weeks till Christmas, Jake is desperate to find the perfect gift. With no wedding date set, Jake wants to give Cassie a family for Christmas this year and suggests they get married on Christmas Eve. But things do not always happen as planned and Cassie must use a bit of magic to give her new family that special Christmas. Fourth Movie: The Good Witch's Family Airdate: October 29, 2011 Cassandra Nightingale (Catherine Bell) lives in the small town of Middleton with her husband Sheriff Jake Russell (Chris Potter) and Brandon (Matthew Knight) and Lori (Hannah Endicott-Douglas), his children by an earlier marriage. Her distant cousin Abigail (Sarah Power) gets evicted from her home. Cassie has never met Abigail but, connecting with her through the internet, invites her to visit. At the Sheriff station, Jake speaks with Mayor Tom Tinsdale (Paul Miller) and learns that the mayor is supporting a project to build a bridge which would connect Middleton to its neighboring city, and that the Mayor's wife Martha (Catherine Disher) is leading support against the construction. At the opposition meeting, Cassie is nominated to run for Mayor. When she later tells Jake her news, he does not tell her that the Mayor and his wife are at odds. Back at home, as Cassie tells Lori that she is planning Lori's Sweet 16 birthday party, Abigail arrives for her visit. Later, Jake's deputy Derek Sanders (Noah Cappe) meets Abigail and Derek tells her that he agrees with the Mayor about the bridge's benefit to the town. When back at Cassie's, Abigail tells Jake she is completely against the bridge, and hopes Cassie wins the election so she can put a stop to it. The following day, Derek tells Cassie and Jake that he has himself decided to run for Mayor and Cassie learns that she and Jake have differing views on the subject. In the meantime, Abigail has given Lori a love potion to use to gain the affections of Brandon's friend Wes (Rhys Ward), and Brandon is unhappy that his friend Wes is so distracted. Abigail seems to be reveling in the chaos she has caused, and Cassie figures it out. Jake is fired when Derek's campaign speech is stolen, as he disagrees with the Mayor's position and is the prime suspect. Abigail plots spells upon the family with the use of voodoo dolls. Lori sneaks out after curfew to be with Wes, but he abandons her. Angry, Brandon cuts ties with him. Martha Tinsdale arrives seeking a place to stay, announcing that she and her husband have split over the bridge issue. Despite the growing family tensions, Jake and Cassie talk over breakfast, trying to stay strong despite Jake’s job loss. Brandon tells Lori he has cut ties with Wes over Wes's actions. When later looking for her, Cassie finds Abigail missing: when overhearing the family being so supportive, Abigail grew frustrated that her scheme of sowing disharmony had deteriorated and left. Derek tracks Abigail down in a newly rented apartment, and Cassie soon also arrives and comforts Abigail. Realizing the error of her ways, Abigail apologizes for causing problems. When it is revealed the bridge developers will build a new mall across the river, destroying a nearby wooded area, and harming the downtown businesses economy, Cassie gives an impassioned speech and Derek drops out of the Mayoral race. Cassie is elected Mayor and Jake is re-hired as Chief of Police. When Jake later speaks toward building onto their family Cassie reveals she is pregnant. Fifth Movie: The Good Witch's Charm ' Airdate: October 27, 2012' Good Witch Cassie Nightingale (Catherine Bell) is back to her bewitching ways, but this time she's also juggling a newborn daughter and her job as town Mayor. With such a busy schedule she and her husband, town sheriff Jake Russell (Chris Potter), aren't getting much sleep. Hoping for a break, Cassie plans a much needed vacation with her new family. But things go awry when a crime wave sweeps through town and an investigative reporter (Geordie Johnson) tries to ruin Cassie's image after a video of her magically disappearing turns up on the internet. To make matters worse, Cassie's estranged foster mother (Janet-Laine Green) appears in town and Cassie's stepdaughter (Hannah Endicott-Douglas) is suddenly accused of the recent robberies. Supported by her loyal family and friends, Cassie must rely on her signature charm to put a stop to the rumors before they completely destroy the town, and a Good Witch's reputation! Sixth Movie: The Good Witch's Destiny Airdate: October 26, 2013 Cassie Nightingale's (Catherine Bell) birthday is drawing nearer. She tells her husband, Middleton Police Chief Jake Russell (Chris Potter), that she wants a party with all her friends and family attending. Jake's grown children, Brandon (Matthew Knight) and Lori (Hannah Endicott-Douglas), will both graduate soon, and Cassie believes this to be the last time everyone will be together. Jake's father-in-law George (Peter MacNeill) and George's new wife Gwen (Elizabeth Lennie) wish to throw Cassie's birthday party at the bed and breakfast where they live called the Grey House, but the property has already been reserved that night. Later, Gwen is shocked to see her estranged son Drew (Robin Dunne), who is in town to conduct business and to plan his wedding. She loves him but is unhappy with his inability to take responsibility for his actions. Cassie's friend Martha Tinsdale (Catherine Disher) complains to Cassie that a recent heat wave is causing a sewage spill to stink up her new candy store. Cassie tries to help, giving her special incense to clear the air, which makes the store smell even worse. Then, Drew cancels his wedding plans because he can't pay for it. A page of a contract that he was supposed to sign went missing in the satchel that Cassie gave him and he instead signed away his product. Both he and Martha blame Cassie for her "help". Cassie asks journalism student Lori to return a library book for her. At the library, Lori sees a book with Elizabeth Merriwick, the "Grey Lady" and Cassie's great-aunt, on the cover. It's the same image as the portrait in Cassie and Jake's living room. Intrigued, Lori reads the book to discover the Grey Lady and Cassie share the same birthday, which is also the day the Grey Lady disappeared and believed to have been abducted. Lori then finds Merriwick's diary in a hidden room of the Grey House. Numerous parallels arise between the dated journal entries and current events, including the heat wave and now a mysterious fire that has broken out in Cassie's store, Bell, Book and Candle, damaging it and the surrounding buildings. Lori worries Cassie might be cursed. Back at the Russell's, Mia then discovers the Grey Lady painting has ripped and takes it home to begin restoring it, using her art major skills. Brandon and new girlfriend Tara (Ashley Leggat) decide to elope, but Cassie suddenly fainting from dehydration causes that to be put on hold. Meanwhile, after making threatening remarks to Cassie, Drew is arrested on suspicion of her store's arson. Gwen doesn't believe her son set the fire and bails him out with the money they were planning to use for Cassie's now cancelled party. The morning of Cassie's birthday arrives and Mia returns the restored painting to Cassie. Drew menacingly approaches Cassie during her walk, but she advises him on relationships and personal responsibility. Two hours later, however, she has still not returned home. A worried Jake also discovers the restored Grey Lady painting is missing. A search for Cassie begins. It appears someone has broken into the Grey House and might still be there. Jake, Brandon, Lori, George and Gwen carefully enter the dark house, where they see Cassie dressed up. She leads the group to the backyard, which she has decorated for her birthday in a Halloween/harvest theme, complete with costumes for everyone. She planned her own party but it was most important for her family and friends to arrive together. Lori gives Cassie an old book written by Edward Whymark, a pseudonym for Elizabeth Merriwick, who wasn't abducted—she ran away to Texas with sweetheart Andrew Whymark and reinvented herself, living a long and fruitful life. Cassie congratulates Lori on her detective skills and knows she will do great on her journalism project. A masked Drew arrives with the stolen Grey Lady portrait, which he had appraised at the local museum. He tells Mia the museum liked her restoration work so much they want to hire her. Drew also makes peace with his mother, giving credit to Cassie for helping him realize his responsibilities. Meanwhile, it's revealed that a painter's rag, dropped in a cardboard box filled with paper, caused the fire at Cassie's store, not Drew. Brandon and Tara announce they still plan on getting married—but in two years time. Jake is thrilled and dances with Cassie, who is content among her party guests. Seventh Movie: The Good Witch's Wonder Airdate: October 25, 2014 Cassie Nightingale (Catherine Bell) is given little time to plan her stepson Brandon's (Matthew Knight) wedding to Tara (Ashley Leggat). In addition, Martha (Catherine Disher), Middleton's new mayor, wants Cassie to head a silent auction fundraiser for the Middleton Botanical Gardens. When Audrey (Rachel Wilson) arrives in town looking for a job, Cassie hires her to work in her store, Bell, Book & Candle. Audrey even offers to help with the auction. However, Cassie becomes suspicious when items for the auction go missing. She must use her powers, and the help of Martha and husband/police chief Jake (Chris Potter), to uncover the truth. Category:Live Action Category:English Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019